Undercover
by CammiiLyin
Summary: ; He was almost at the top of everything he ever worked for. He was worth billions, he was the most well man in Japan, besides his father. To take what was rightfully his, he would have to take a step down or two down. He would be going undercover, it wouldn't be that hard, right? He would quickly get this job done, and move onto much better things. Yet things were going to change,
1. Chapter 1

**Another idea that popped in my head. I got it from this tv show which you can find on Netflix, you should check it out. It is really good show! "Under cover bosses".**

**I do not own Inuyasha or undercover bosses. The plot is mine though.**

**Hope you enjoy, let me know if I should keep going with this story or not, I just want to get this out there. I know have a handful of stories I need to update.**

**I am also wondering if this should be a short story , or a long drawn out story. If it is, then I really need a BETA.**

_**Summary; He was almost at the top of everything he ever worked for. He was worth billions, he was the most well man in Japan, besides his father. To take what was rightfully his, he would have to take a step down or two down. He would be going undercover, it wouldn't be that hard, right? He would quickly get this job done, and move onto much better things. Yet things were going to change, quickly.**_

_**X.X.X**_

_**Undercover.**_

All his life, he had everything he had ever wanted. Yet unlike his younger sibling, it was not enough. Even with so much money, any desire filled, it was never enough. So many years back he had started working for his father. Even though he didn't have too, he craved to do so. To take the title of the company, to own everything, to be the one on top of everything. He was almost there, he would soon fulfill his needs.

His father was growing older in age, and soon would no longer have the energy to keep up. He had been working for thousands of years, to fulfill his dreams. He had ever since thousands of years built and own many trades, businesses, anything he could own, he would. And today he had most of all of Japan under his belt. So many companies are flourished because of him, buying them and owning him.

His father was no fool; he knew how to get things done. He knew many secrets, tricks, and strategies. After all he was a lord back hundreds of years ago. So when Sesshomaru came to work at his side, he lent his wisdom to his eldest.

So now a few months shy of passing everything to Sesshomaru, he sat here waiting for the boy to show. He had something to share with the pup. He knew it would cause anger, yet it was the only way he seen would help his soon. He had done it himself, and it had helped him be a better worker. And now he was going to make his son do the same.

His son had grown to be a cold man; he did not care or bother with people. The one reason why he got on top was he cared, and took and allowed emotions. A business was a baby, it needed love and care. Not worked on as a machine, it would only slowly rip everything apart. He had worked so hard to get this far and get so much to allow his emotionless son to unknowingly destroy it. He needed to learn more skills to be able to fully get what he yearned for.

Though he wished his younger son, Inuyasha. Would learn how to work and make a living for his own. Yet he had spoiled the young boy for too long, never set down rules. And now it was too late to change the young man. He was too busy to pleasing and spoiling his girlfriend, with his father's money of course. The boy never worked a day in his life; he didn't see why he had too. His family had so much money, he didn't need to work.

x.x

The clock finally hit ten am, the door clicked open, and silently closed. There in front of him stood his son. Perfectly on time, like he always was. Never a second late for anything in his life, he always timed himself amazingly.

"Father." His cold voiced called out in his father's office.

"On time , like always Sesshomaru. Please have a seat. There is a matter I wish to discuss with you ." Golden eyes watched the man he brought into this world. Raised ,and help him be who he was. Yet somewhere he had went wrong, and only prayed it wasn't too late to fix whatever mistake he once made.

Sesshomaru followed the simple given orders. His father had rung him the night before, telling him to meet him. His father has always talked his ear off, always telling beforehand what was to be discussed. This time, his father was short and simple. He did not tell him what the meeting was for. Leaving Sesshomaru to only guess what matters that needed to be seen too.

"What is it that you need this Sesshomaru this morning?" Straight to the point, Sesshomaru was never the one too have any small talk. If it didn't help him with work, or was about work he just never respond.

"As you are aware of, in a few months I shall be stepping down." Folding his hands on the desk, his normal cheery face replaced with a mask colder than his soon. Even though his face gave him away dearly, the laugh lines have sketched their way onto his face over the years.

"You Sesshomaru Also know I will leave everything to you. Inuyasha will not see any for he has never took a minute in the work world. It would be foolish to leave it to him." Sesshomaru nodded his head at that. His younger _half_-brother was a foolish pup, who chased after a human female for years. Never had he took honor and pride, he let all that go years ago.

"So Sesshomaru, before I step down there is one more task you must do before I leave it all to you. "

Was it that simple? One smaller task and finally he will have everything?. Finally be the one on top, people would know his name know who Sesshomaru was.

"This task Sesshomaru is no simple task; this is what I had done to better myself in my work. You surely want to be the best, do you not son?"

"Hn" Was all he would offer. Did his father think he could not handle something? He killed thousands of demons, grew the ladder of business, came out on top of everything. Surely his father's age finally caught up too his mind.

"I will be sending you to work for someone. I have studied her profile; she seems she would be able to help you with this task." He had taken his time to find someone, who could truly help change his son. In his heart he knew this woman would help open his mind.

"You think a woman could help me with this final task? Have you lost your faith father?" His tone sharp with anger. No woman could help him in his work; they were just for rutting, pupping, and caring for a home. Even though time had changed much, and women were no longer seen as much. He still knew that they were best for that, and nothing else.

"Ah my son, she will be the only one able to help you." His masked slipped away, a smirk danced on his face while his golden orbs shined with amusement. Knowing his son hated this, and knew he was angry. That would surely change within time.

"What is it this Sesshomaru needs to do?" His father was dancing around the task. What was it he needed to do , to finally get what he wanted.

"Ah, well this shall upset you. You will be working for Kagome Higurashi. She looks over all needs of every company we had. Also sends the monthly reports to us. You shall work for her till I feel as though it is time to pass everything to you." He smirked, he knew his son was thinking of ways to get out of this, or trying to figure out how to make his father's death look like an accident.

"You will also have to go under some ..changes. She cannot know it is you, she cannot find out it is you. If you do anything to mess this up Sesshomaru, you shall never have my place. I warn you now son. You will listen to her, and do as she says. She is a nice young lady, I've heard great things about her. You shall report to her and start your work with her tomorrow. Today though you shall finish up anything you need too, and go meet hassie and she shall help you go undercover. You may go." He could hear the growls grow louder, his sons anger pulsing forth as he tried to stomp it down. He knew this was what to be expected, his son did not like stepping down on anything. Yet being the father he held the upper hand. Sesshomaru will see in time this was what was truly needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I am going to go on and make another chapter. Let me know what you think, I am kind of iffy on if this should be a long story or short story. Let me know what you think. **

**Chapter two:**

**Undercover**

X. X. X.

"Higurashi!" An older man boomed over the speaker. It was early Monday morning and finally everyone had arrived. They only had one day off every other week, Sunday. Where mostly everyone caught up with anything they couldn't get done during the workdays. It wasn't much, yet none of them opened their mouths about it.

"Coming!" She called back on the other side. Placing her bag down she headed down the hall where her boss was waiting for her. She hadn't been in the office for more than a few minutes and already being called in.

Her boss was someone that hardly anyone could get along with. The first five minutes meeting him, disgust only grew more and more over time. How he ever got that spot was beyond her understanding. Normally she didn't like to judge people, nor hold any ill thoughts of someone. Yet he boss did a good job to push her buttons.

Rounding the corner, two glass doors met her. Already knowing better not to pass through the doors until called for, everyone knew that. It would be a day's pay taken away. No one could afford a day's pay taken; their pay hardly covered all the bills. Though in her own thoughts, she knew that her boss was cheating the company. Though with no proof, or anyone to stand up with her, she would just in the end lose her job along with shaming herself.

"Come in Higurashi." Called her boss, following orders, she slid into the office. Where her boss awaited her with whatever he needed. Most likely needed something from the employee's area where he was too lazy to get.

"Mr. Naraku." Kagome bowed to her boss, raising up stiffly, as her eyes met the dark purple orbs, that held such evil within them. His smirk tugged at his lips, not the one that would make a girls week at his knees. The one where you could feel you skin crawling, it was unsettling to everyone that seen it.

"Ah have a seat my pet." He cooed, his hand gesturing towards the fluffy black seat that sat in front of his oversized oak desk. Quickly seating herself tucking her legs together, she didn't want him to have a view of her goods. It was bad enough he had called her pet, even though he knew she hated the little nicknames he tossed out every time he called her into his office.

"I've called you in here today. Because you will be having someone work with you. Someone I've agreed to take in, and put them under your wing." Of course, the lazy man wouldn't want to do any work so he would push the work on her again. Naraku always used people, always pushed the hard work on someone else. He would take the credit and all the pay that came with it.

"So he will be helping me ?" Kagome asked, hopefully. If she had someone to give her hand, she wouldn't be so overworked. Finally she would have a break after so many months of being over worked. Hardly ever did she ever get time off, with her pay she shouldn't be working that much.

"No Kagome he will not be helping you, you shall be teaching him, while you do your rounds. Which I see you have been slacking." His eyes narrowed. He was always keeping an eye on her work, always going over everything she did.

"I'm sorry, there were a few things I had to do before moving on.." There were a couple of places that wanted to put in orders or ask for help. She had to make sure to take down everything, and send it back to Naraku. Who in return send out help ,some money. He would then send the reports back to her so she could send them to the CEO, the people above them.

"You put too much care into these people Kagome, which in return you have been not meeting the standards to your job entitlement. Do I need to send you home for a week with _no _pay to teach you a lesson." Naraku hissed, he was never one to care. Never one to even think of anyone else. Unlike him Kagome tried to see to everyone's needs, to help as many people as she could. She couldn't help it , it was just who she was.

"N-No sir, I am sorry. I will do better. ." She murmured, she couldn't afford to lose a week's pay , she would be out of her place for sure. She hardly kept the rent up , she couldn't lose that much money.

"Good. The guy's name is Sess-ho Himes. He shall be here within the next half hour, get ready to leave, you both shall leave when he arrives. Leave." He ordered, turning his head Kagome knew not to say anymore. She didn't want to get into any more trouble. Quickly leaving the room, to await her new co-worker.

'This is going to be a long day' Kagome mentally groaned.

**Thanks for all the reviews, It helps me write more, and I am still iffy on this whole story. Let me know, longer chapters or keep them at this length ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reads and reviews, last chapter was a tad short so here is another one! Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter three:**

**Under cover;**

Stuffing the last of the binders into her bag, she finally got everything she needed ready to go. Slinging the bag over her shoulder, all she needed now was for the new guy to come. Hopefully he was not one of those people who were tardy for work. If he was, he would not be here long, Naraku hated when you were ever a few seconds late.

Yet, to her shock the front doors clicked open to show the new man. To say he was hot would be an understatement. The man was breath taking, his long black locks tide in a high ponytail. His golden eyes were bright, yet seemed cold. His demon markings gracing perfectly on his face, he stood tall and proud. Walking with such grace she had never seen, he had a simple white button up shirt, and black work pants.

"Hello , Himes Sess-ho." Kagome bowed her head; she had to tilt her head back to look at the man who stood proudly at six' seven touring over her whopping five' three self.

"Higurashi Kagome." Tilting his head, glancing down at the women in front of him, human woman. His father must be playing a joke on him. How could a human woman teach him anything? His father did have an odd sense of humor.

"Right on time, well come on we don't want to fall behind." Taking the lead, he wouldn't know the way ,or their stops. Hopefully Sesshomaru had comfy shoes on; they would be walking a lot today.

Sesshomaru walked in silence as he fell in step next to the tiny woman. He knew what he job was, he was the one who seen over some of her reports.

"We need to make around fifteen to twenty stops today, tomorrow we will pick up after we left off." She glanced up to the man that would be working with her. Hopefully they both can get done quicker, two is better than one after all.

"Shouldn't you only be doing seven or eight check ins daily?" He questioned, they had set up a policy where they did only a few check ins a day so they were able to work the whole month. Without checkins she wouldn't have work, and wouldn't be paid.

"Mr. Naraku , wants it done as quickly as possible.." She sighed seven or eight check ins daily sounded so much better then , almost twenty. It was hard to see to everyone's needs, when she didn't have much time to talk to them.

"Hn, why is it we are walking? Shouldn't you have a company car to help you travel faster?" Glancing down at the woman again, she wasn't following much of the rules. Though he wasn't sure it was her breaking the rules, but Naraku.

"We do have a company car, but Mr. Naraku uses it to do other things. So I travel on foot, doesn't really bother me, all that does is that I don't have enough time that I wish I had. I am always on the go, no time to really catch my breath. It helps me sleep though." The new guy was very egger to learned it seem, yet he already knew how things should know, yet he would not tell her that.

"Hn"

They walked in silence till their first stop, a small pizza place; his father owned a few of them. They would always send pizza and other goods to his father's work in thanks. Though they were not one of the few company's they owned that brought in a lot of profit, though they always held a steady intake of money.

"Ah Kagome! My sweet you have come back!" An elder man stepped around the cutting boards. A large smile on his wrinkling face.

" !" Kagome sung out, greeting the elder man in a hug. The elder man was always kind to her. Always looking out for her, sending her home with pizza on the nights she worked late, or when she was running low on food.

"Ah how is my favorite gal doing?" He allowed the girl to move back after the warmth embrace. Noting that a man hung close behind her. Was this her boyfriend? Or was she working? He never seen young Kagome with anyone besides her old love, and that was a few years back.

"I am doing fine! Mr. Naraku has someone working with me, ." She turned around , to show who she was speaking about. Even though Dimeo had a clear view of the big man.

"Ah , greetings ." Tilting his head

"Dimeo" Tilting his head to the side.

"Ah well, we are here to see if any reports or anything that needs fixing." Even though, every time she sent in a report for them, it seemed it took months for someone to come or never sent.

"Well are left oven is acting up again, I don't think it will last a few more days. That oven is so very old; it is finally on its last leg. But no my dear, I would not like to send a report. My son in law is coming by to have a look at it. Hopefully he can fix it, if not I guess I have no choice to buy another one." He shrugged, thankfully his daughter married a handyman. Many fathers would not approve, but the love in his daughters eyes told him it was a good choice. And he was right, his son an law could fix almost anything which gave him much work.

"Ya but.. if you buy a new one that will be out of pocket ! That would set you back so much in your bills! Surely if you make a report this time they will be able to help you!" She knew Dimeo well; she would stop by and have lunch with him when she found the time. He would tell her a lot about his life, in return she do the same. She already knew that he could not afford the new oven without having to cut back on some other things.

"Oh my dear, look at you , always worried about another. Do not worry dear, I will be just fine. Even if I were to send a report they would never really come out and help. It doesn't bother me really." Smiling, he knew Kagome would send in a report after she left. That was just how the girl was, though truth be told the Taisho Company, hardly responds to reports.

"Well..alright. Just let me know if you do! We got to be on our way, many more stops. Take care, I will see you soon !" Kagome smiled, saying her goodbyes, she collected Himes, and headed onto their next stop.

x. x. x.

"Why are you writing a report, the man stated he wished not to send a report?" His voice was smooth, yet bitter. Why would the girl waste time with reports that would clutter?.

"Well because, he hardly has any help. I know they won't come and help, which is a policy that they do not keep up. They buy all they company's, and business, with promise to see to their needs. Yet they seem to just ignore. It is not fair, and _very_ miss leading." She bit out; she knew most of the people she took reports for. She took the time to know them, along with help them. No one from the big place ever came to help, she heard rumors the leader had. Yet she was not working at that time to see it. It could have been just a good rumor to keep people doing good work.

He wanted to yell at the stupid girl. Every report sent to his office was seen over; they always helped who worked for them. Yet hardly ever had they get more than a few reports a month. How was it their fault that the reports are not getting to them?

Biting his lip, he couldn't afford to blow his cover. His job meant more than the female in front of him. He was a master of self-control, and he would do just that, stay in control. And blow by all this work with easy and all the grace he had.

Or so he thought.

**Little longer chapter than the last time. Let me know what you think. Sesshomaru is just going to have a blast next chapter. Lol more like, being pissed off, left and right.**


	4. Chapter 4

**To the review I got, yes I did get the idea from undercover boss. I just love that show, and thought it be something new to the fanfiction world. Hope you guys enjoyed it so far let me know what you think. **

**Under cover**

**x. x. x. x.**

He could kill his father, tear him apart and leave his body to go cold on the ground without a single care. Yet he wouldn't be able to do that, for the sole reason was his father went into hiding..from him. His father knew he would be outraged, so he made sure to get far away before Sesshomaru got the news. He knew his son would come for him when he got the letter, so he made sure not be anywhere around when he did get it.

When he sees his father next he would kill him, slowly, and painfully to make it drawn out till his father's body could take no more. The old man signed his death warrant, that's what he had done.

Finally losing the last marbles in his head, if he truly thought this plan would work, he was sourly wrong.

x. x. x. x.

He had awoken in the middle of the night with a burning, aching feeling. A feeling to run, to get away something was wrong. A spell was forcing him to move, he couldn't stay here any longer unless he wanted to be rendered powerless.

Wasting no time, he moved to his window, the quickest way out of the home, leaping from the window, he descended to the ground with all the grace he had. Even then the aching pain still lingered, jumping forth he leapt to the gate guarding his home. As he grew further away from his home, the aching slowly faded from him to the point of it never being there.

Someone had casted a spell to push him from his home, but who? No one had tried that in many years. So who would find a spell strong enough to affect him so strongly?

As he reached the gate, he took notice of the empty stand where a guard was posted all hours of the day. Outside the stand, was a small leather bag, with a note tied to the front? Eyeing the abandon bag once again he found the note to have his name neatly written in a hand writing he knew too well.

Snatching the note he pulled it closer to his face to read, why was there a note for him, along with a bag? It only gave him more questions, with lack of answers.

_To my eldest pup, Sesshomaru._

_I know you will be angry upon learning the outcomes of tonight. The reason I sent the guard away, is so you could not spill his blood due to this letter._

_So let me get on with it, I know how you hate to wait._

_You would not gain anything from staying in a home like ours while you work undercover. I have left money and clothes that will help you during this week. After that you shall learn to live off a fixed income, while working such long hours. This will truly help you understand the lesson I want you to learn. And such lesson could not be learned unless major changes were made._

_I've had an old friend cast a banning spell, you will not be able to return home until my say so. Even if you could find a way to lift the spell, do not bother pup. I will not be staying in the home until you learn your lesson. I only had the spell casted, due to your stubborn nature. You would not willingly leave the home, along with your anger; I did not want the servants and staff to suffer by your hand._

_The money that is in the bag will help you with food and a place to rest. Take care._

_I hope you see what I am doing for you pup. Take care, and keep an open mind for once._

_-Your father._

He should have known, his father was up to no good once again. Ripping the note easily, he snatched the bag off the ground. His father would pay in due time, along with him taking over. He did not need to rent some low class hotel room to live; he had lived in the wild for years before humans had developed such world.

His father was dead wrong if he thought this would help in any way.

X. X. X. X.

As normal, Sesshomaru had shown up on time, not a minute late. Though the moment he stepped inside the office, they were rushed off to do more reports. Once more on foot, traveling to many places his father owned. Thankfully he never went to gatherings, so no one could really see who he was. Along with the fact that he had changes to himself.

Thankfully, people were too stupid to see through the fake hair and name that rung so close to his true name. It would be a bad look to slaughter someone for ruining his cover. He would not allow anyone to screw this up, he could and wouldn't allow Kagome to see who he was. He wouldn't allow anyone to know, he wanted his father's place, and he would do anything to get it. He had worked for too long and too hard, to allow some humans to mess it up for him.

X. X. X. X.

It had been five days since he started working with Kagome. Every day, she would rush him around town on foot. Hardly ever catch a break, helping and filing any reports that needed. Staying late in order to have everything finished and filed away for her boss. He noticed how most people, even the shy or stubborn ones talked well with Kagome. How she had made sure to get anything that needed fixed written in the reports never missing a detail in the written reports. She had given her hands, and free time that was her lunch to help people around their jobs. It was either taking out trash bags filled to the brim, cleaning tables, helping people fill orders, mopping the floor, fixing a light. Anything that she could do to help someone she always did with a smile on her face.

_That _was not part of her job, so he would not offer a helping hand. He hung back close to the door, keeping track of the files, writing down anything that needed and turned on heal. He did not part take in any chatter, or ask them about their life, family, kids, or how they were. Their life was nothing of his concern, he did not care what the humans or demons did with their life or work. Anything that needed to be seen to, or taken care of was filed and that was all.

Kagome had an annoying habit in trying to bait him into talking. If she could not win with getting him to say more than a few words she was more than happy to talk for him. She would just ramble on about the smallest of things, anything that would come to her mind. Always talking a mile a minutes, he wondered , for a human she could hold her breath pretty long.

Interesting ..not.

x. x. x.

His luck had slowly started to dwindle two days ago, slowly ever so slowly Kagome gotten comfortable around him. Always making sure to bring him something to eat and coffee every morning for work. He learned that she would never take no for an answer. He had seen that first hand when she was working, when people told the young girl not to fuss over the small problems, even though they should be reported some of the workers felt the need to not report anything. Yet Kagome would not listen, once her mind was made up that was that.

He had learned the first time she had brought him something to eat.

-Flash back-

_Kagome pulled the doors open to make her way into the office. Thankfully she was only a few minutes late, it would not affect their time out on their reports. Her hands carefully carried two cups of coffee, and two doughnuts wrapped neatly from the shop a few blocks away_.

_Sess-ho sat calmly at her little space, waiting for the girl to show. Normally she was on time, today though she was a few minutes late. It was out of normal for the girl to be a second late, yet here she was three minutes late._

_He could tell she was rushing to get here due to the light pink hue that danced on her cheeks, her chest heaving only a slight. Her smile widened when she caught sight of the man who was with her everyday working alongside of her. Even though she knew he was not a happy, high spirit person, she still thought of him when she went out to get him coffee._

"_Sess-ho!" She called out, quickly making her way over to her desk._

"_I got you some coffee, and a doughnut! I didn't know what you like, I hope you don't mind though !" She was in her normal cheerful mood, like always she always seemed to be happy. "Sorry I am late, I swore I left early enough to get this and get here on time. Hope you didn't have to wait long Sess-ho!" _

_The girl had started calling him by his first name, as if they had been friends for some time. The girl had no right, she didn't know him, it wasn't even his name. Yet he would not tell her that, why the girl wanted to get to know him better was beyond him._

"_We have wasted enough time, let us be going." He did not even glance at the steaming coffee, deep down he wanted it. He had not had coffee in what seemed like years. Yet it was her who got it for him, he didn't need it from her, if he wanted coffee he would get some himself. Quickly standing he went for the door, maybe she would forget about the coffee…if only he was that lucky._

"_Wait!" She called…nope he had no luck at all._

"_I do not need coffee." He stated coldly, he did not want to take the coffee, the girl would only see that as an opening for an unwanted friendship._

"_Yes you do! And you will take it with you! You look tired, have you been sleeping?" She questioned, every day the bags under his eyes grew darker and darker, was he even sleeping? He looked over worked, coffee should make him feel better, it never failed her. So she made sure to pick up an extra cup, in hopes he would lighten up._

"_Hn, my life is none of your concern. I do not wish for the coffee." He would have left without her, yet she had the list of places they had to go. So he had to wait on a small human girl to get to work. One look she seemed firmly in place, even though he knew he could drag her if he sees fit. Yet that would surely get him fired…_

"_Just take the coffee please?" Her hands on her hips, as she stared him down. She wanted him to have the coffee, and he was going to drink it. Maybe it would help him talk more? Or slowly feel better, she knew he needed it. And so she would stay there until he took the coffee, it was offending her that he was refusing so rudely._

"_Hn." He took the coffee, only so they could get to work. He did not want to be late because the girl was being stubborn. He knew she would put up a fight no matter how long, or how much trouble they got in. That was just her, stubborn._

_Yet ever since then she started to bring more coffee, and he took it without a fight._

_-end-_

**HAPPY holidays ! Hope everyone is enjoying them. Stay safe, stay warm, do not drink and drive, always call a cab. Ladies watch your drinks, men carful don't get to drunk. Play nice with each other, call a family member, and have cheery holidays.**

**I wanted to get this out since it is wayyy over due. Hope you like it , maybe some reviews, that would be the best gift! I've ran myself to the ground due to holiday running around ! **


End file.
